


Telephone Call

by kaboomz



Category: Callan (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, nothing happen except a little bit of angst and Callan and Meres being themselves, phone call between Callan and Meres, post The Death of A Hunter episode, slight Callan x Meres but nothing major, they both lowkey care about Lonely but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaboomz/pseuds/kaboomz
Summary: He said his sorry and Callan said...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Telephone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched s4 yet, so maybe this story would come misleading. If that's the case just pretend this is some kind of alternate scene, yeah?

Callan left it ringing for some time. Once. Twice. Thrice. He didn't know what's stopping him from picking it up. He felt reluctant. He could simply let it die down by itself, sure, that meant he must wait for another two rings. But after the fourth ring died, something urged his fingers to pick the phone up. _Could be a job,_ he thought although that's unlikely. That day was his day off.

"Callan," he said.

"David?"

Now he knew why he felt reluctant before, however that's merely ridiculous. He couldn't know who'd telephone him, could he?

"Yes, it's me."

"It's Meres."

"I noticed."

The voice of a man breathing on the other end was the last voice Callan wanted to hear. For tons of reasons or none whatsoever. It couldn't be much of a difference. Callan hated that man with passion.

"How are you, old boy?"

Oh great, now he's asking him how he's feeling. _Oh, I'm great Toby, except for the nasty holes you put in my lungs!_

Though, what he actually said was, "not so bad, Toby."

"Your wounds?"

"Nasty, but it'll recover."

Meres’ breathing again. An abnormal one, the kind that made Callan confused because Meres rarely breathed that way. Oh, how he knew the way Meres breathed. It's posh, dragged, and disgusting. Just like his accent.

"I see."

_No you don't, old son, no you don't!_

"How's Washington?" he asked, trying to maintain Meres’ politeness of asking how he's been doing as well.

"Ah, Hunter told you I presume? It's not awful, I would say. Less skilful boys and far awful birds too. But the jobs are quite exceptional. How's The Section?"

"Often red file, eh?"

God, how he avoided talking about work to Meres! He knew that Meres knew he's back at work. Or else, why would Meres bother to telephone him?

"Often red file," Meres echoed.

Callan wanted so bad to just ask Meres what he's been up to. Why they're chit-chatting like school girls through telephone asking about the weather and whatnot. But again, the same reluctance he felt earlier stopped him for doing just that.

"How's Lonely?"

"Good God, mate! Are you asking me about Lonely all the way from Washington? Are you in love with him or something?"

"No, David. You see, news has been fetched unpunctual in this part of the world. And the last time I did hear about our dear fellow was the fact that he's been put into jail."

"Not just unpunctual but wrong as well, I can see that. No, I managed to bail out Lonely for three thousand quid."

Meres whistled, "what a steep chap."

"Yeah, he got nicked in the middle of something and was charged with his...well other charges. Hence the three thousand quid."

Meres chuckled. The chuckle sounded weird for Callan because after years accustomed by it and then not hearing about it for months, he was given the chance to hear it again. Only this time through a telephone.

Then Callan heard something mumbling on Meres’ end.

"Listen, David, someone wants me. I better hang up now," Meres said.

"Nothing's stopping you, Toby. Go on."

"I just…"

Silence. It was an awful one because it's clear that Meres wanted to elaborate. He just took all the time Callan has. It's like he wanted to get all of Callan's nerve even through a telephone. Typical Meres.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

With a snap of a second, Callan's tongue was glued inside his mouth. His throat grew dry for no apparent reason. He told Hunter there's no hard feelings between him and Meres. And that's the absolute fact. He knew Meres was just doing his job.

But now he received an apology he didn't need from the man he didn't want it to be spoken to. And it sounded so genuine for the worst part.

"I'm sorry too," Callan finally said, after a second pregnant silence between them.

He wasn't sure what the reply meant, but that seemed to be everything Meres could've hoped for. He sounded so up-lifting after the response.

"I'm hanging up now, old boy. Good bye, David."

The monotone and loud beep met Callan's hearing. Meres didn't let Callan to say back his goodbye as if he's afraid of Callan for saying something spoiled. Callan just smiled. They will be okay. They may have hated each other more since the incident, but he knew they're going to be just fine.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments would be deeply appreciated.


End file.
